Revitalizing Reversal
by The Big Blue Jacket
Summary: You've lived fairly decent so far, become a high income video game streamer due to your natural talent in gaming, and for the most part life is great and peachy. That is, until you stumble into something you shouldn't have on your way back from a thought-filled nighttime stroll... (Male Reader Insert)
1. Introduction

**Inspired by clood9's own Opposites Attract story! (It's totally awesome, after you finished this you should read his story it is stinking amazing!)**

 **(Y/N) - Your Name**

 **(O/N) - Username/Online user**

 **(L/N) - Last Name**

 **(F/N) - Friend You Stream With's Name**

 **(F/N2) - Second Friend's Name**

 **(B/N) - Brother's Name**

* * *

Born with a controller in hand, (Y/N) (L/N), also known under the alias of (O/N) had a large affection for playing video games. Like, a huge love for gaming. Ever since your parents plopped you in front of the television when you were six to play Spyro on the Playstation 2 with the babysitter, the controller just felt right in your hands. Neither of your parents or your brother knew why this occurred, nor how you were so dang good at playing them, and frankly, it didn't irk them one bit. You had gotten great grades all throughout school with little problems. You had a few real life friends, but were very cautious whenever you went into public. No one knew who (O/N) really was, since you never used a facecam or sometimes you would put on a mask and brand-less shirt with a greenscreen behind you.

You were in your mid-20s and had a medium build to you. You were pretty good looking (without the mask) and had shiny and scraggly dirty blonde hair. Along with your looks you were a lengthy 5'11; almost 6' and had an open and optimistic personality. You loved to joke and be comedic about things, but you got scared and flustered easily. You had trouble hiding your thoughts from others, although you were quite creative when talking to others. Not exactly the smartest guy, and known to be clumsy at times.

Oddly enough, you despised the media and interviews and such involving paparazzi getting involved, with sometimes cases getting a bit out of hand. Luckily, no one knew who you were except your brother (B/N), who got you into streaming in the first place. Unfortunately, he had been drafted during the Omnic Crisis, and that left him paralyzed in his right leg due to an ambush by terrorists in Sweden on his platoon years ago. He has recovered since, but at a heavy cost.

By now, Overwatch had disbanded and but outlawed. A crime syndicate was on the loose though, going by the name of Talon. In the states they were beginning to grow, and started to build in more populated areas where crime became a bit more prominent. You live in America at the time, which you hadn't left since you were a kid when you were on vacation with your parents. Every once in awhile you would visit your older brother and his wife (yes, he is married, get over it.) to just drop by and say hello, but most of your time was devoted to playing games, mostly shooter games. Those were your favorites.

Your love for gaming ranged from collecting games and simulators to first person shooters all the way to open world platformers. If it was there, you played it. If you played, you were streaming. You didn't just stream for the money, but more for the people watching. In the beginning, when it was just you and (B/N), maybe around ten or so people would show per stream. But once (B/N) went off to college and you went of to solo gaming and strut your skill, people began to pick up on it. Some even made compilations of your best moments and fails. Others cheered you on with small donations. The numbers steadily went from tens to twenties to fifties per stream to hundreds and within about two months of going solo, you were gathering around two thousand viewers a stream, and within three months you were raking in almost a hundred thousand people every stream! Now, you were one of the top ten streamers world-wide, with the amazing Korean gamer D. Va sitting on the number one spot for years. You had always looked up to her, through thick and thin.

From then and there, you came to become the infamous streamer known as (O/N)!

* * *

 **And that's the introduction. This just came to me, and I hope you like it. :P The first chapter will be coming soon**


	2. A Noteworthy Night

**I know it has only been a few days since I posted the intro, and already the feedback is great. Wot**

 **Anyway, this is centered around YOU, and supposedly you're a guy :P**

 **Also, don't forget to check out what this was based on. It's pretty gud**

* * *

"Alright, it's getting late where I am. I think I'm going to end the stream soon, but thanks guys and gals for staying through that terrible show and for all the donations! I hope you guys stay awesome out there, and for now, goodnight!" You announced before shutting off and finishing your fourth stream of the day.

You had been off on your schedule lately and slacking in practice. You simply just couldn't hit your shots in Call of Duty, missed most of your AWPs in CS:GO, and got thrashed by randoms in Rainbow. Every once in a while you would get an ace or insane wallshot, but for the most part you just couldn't pull it together. Something just felt off. Even your chat feed was calling you out on it.

You cursed under your breath and took off your iconic mask and brandless white shirt. At first when you started streaming, people would normally call you out in public when you were at the gas station or getting groceries, and some people even stalked you until you had to move to another state. Finally, you decided to get rid of the channel all together and make a whole new one: (O/N).

Ever since, before you began streaming you would wear a simple plastic orange mask with two eye holes cut into the front and a scribbled on smile in front which would soon become your new identity as your face in public. It may be cheap, but it works.

Today's gameplay played back in your head. How could you have such a bad streak? You felt like you wanted to stop streaming and shut yourself off from the world. It could have been one of the worst events in your entire career. You threw on a gray hoodie and 7-Eleven trucker hat then headed outside. Maybe the whole ordeal would blow over by the morning and this would all just be a bad dream!

The chilly air of the night blew across the empty street infront of you. In a way, it was calming yet also waking at the same time. You pulled your hood over your hat and stuffed your hands into your pockets. Locking your door, you set out onto the sidewalk with the barking of neighboring dogs ringing not too far away. The half moon peaked out from the cloudy sky like drapes blocking the rays of light in the morning.

You had grown especially fond of this area ever since you had to move again due to the repeating identity cycle that you had to trudge through. One of those side effects of being popular. The serene quiet was sliced through by your stomach rumbling. You checked your watch, which reported it was already nearing one in the morning. 'Might as well go get some grub…' you thought as you began to break into a steady jog. The nearest supermarket was about 5 blocks away, and you had left your bike back at home.

Then you remembered a shortcut through a few alleyways and back entrances to stores that would shorten the run significantly. Why hadn't you thought of that sooner? You shifted your weight onto your right heel and made a hard left through Ms. Winneger's backyard and hopped her fence into an alleyway behind one of the Verizon outlets. You knew it wasn't safe, but you had a few scuffles under your belt from a crazed fan or two. Eventually you could feel your lungs shouting for you to stop jogging and your stomach urging to push harder, but you curbed too cries of your lungs.

Then you heard something peculiar in the distance. It resembled that of a BB gun almost, but the sound was too faint for you to make out and seemed to be a bit too irksome for your tastes. Mmm… tastes…

You snapped your self out of your daydreaming. Only about 3 more blocks to go until the speed walking was finished and you could sink your teeth into a donut or crunch down on some BBQ potato chips. Before you could turn the corner, you heard the weird sound again. This time it sounded somewhat closer.

"This neighborhood has always been a bit odd to me anyway. Some kid must have gone nuts after seeing a deer or something…" you reassured yourself and shrugged. 2 more blocks.

You started to turn the next corner and you were about to get out of the alleyway when you hit a dead end.

"What? I swear that I took a left back there… or was it a right? I don't even know…" You said aloud. Since when did that happen? You were so close!

Then you heard the BB gun again, along with something else. It seemed like some kind of rapid fire firearm, but you ignored it. You were beginning to get hangry, and nothing would stop you from there. You climbed up on top of a dumpster outside the back of one of the stores nearby and hoisted yourself up. From there you pulled yourself onto the roof, which seemed bigger than on the ground.

The view from on the roof was mesmerizing and could put most people in a trance. The cloudy and starry night sky glistened across the sea of solar panels and sun roofs with moon almost launching itself at you. Truly a wonderful sight.

Once more you heard the sound of gunfire, this time being about a few buildings down and it was coming fast. Now you started to get worried. You started to walk forward towards the front of the building in attempts to get down from the side or front, but then you heard a voice followed by more gunfire. A few seconds later you began to make out the voices.

"You're gonna have to try harder than that, luv!" A cocky female british accented voice said which was soon drowned by the sound of not a BB gun, but a full on sniper rifle. A sniper rifle. For some reason, you recognized the voice from somewhere… What is going on!?

"Ugh… What a pest!" Another person said. From what you could tell, the speaker was also a female, but with a heavy french accent. You started to pick up your pace by walking backwards although you were still curious as to what was happening.

As quick as a flash a woman sped past you, wearing tight clothing and some odd sort of goggles. She seemed to had a fancy sniper rifle in her hands and odd looking gear fashioned all around her body, while looking back behind you with scorn. The woman startled you and you were about to lose balance.

Just then you heard someone else behind you…

"You can't keep running forever, hun! I'm catchi-" You heard coming from behind you, which you tried to turn around, but you felt something, or some _one,_ slam into your back and causing both of you to tumble into one of the sun roofs while knocking the breath out of you and making the two of you crash through and into the building.

One of the last things you remembered seeing was the french lady picking something up and off of the roof while you were falling and feeling the weight of yourself and the other person smash into your ribcage, breaking a few of your ribs. Then your vision began to get blurry and hearing started to get fuzzy,

"Oh no.. no no no no no NO…! This wasn't supposed to happen!..." was the final thing you could hear before blacking out.

* * *

 **And that wraps up the super short first chapter. More chapters in the oncoming time will be much much MUCH longer, but for this one I didn't want to give too much info in the first few parts though. :D**


End file.
